The Story Of Lizzy Theresa
by kramer53
Summary: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Theresa has an interesting childhood. She is a wizard. One day she recives a letter inviting her to Hogwarts, where she will find love, adventure, and death. Please review and favorite! This is my first FanFic, so I want to have as much feedback as possible! Tell me what you guys want to see and ill consider it!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Rain. Rain poured from the heavens and thundered down on those below. A man dressed in black ran through the streets, running for his life. He was leading Him away from his family, his daughter, his son, his wife. He quickly turned and spat a hex spell behind him. He missed and the figure kept giving chase. He stumbled through a dark alley way. Dead end. He turned, ready to sprint out to escape, but the shadow dawned upon him. He thought, "Please make sure this monster does not find my family…" And then he was engulfed in smoke; nothing left._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my revised version of the first chapter! I'll be uploading the others soon! Tell me how you think this one is!**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

I woke with a jolt. The dream of my father running through the streets, running, running away from the smoke; turning down to the dead end that would lead to his death. Then the scene change abruptly when my father is devoured by smoke. My mother is leaning over my cage and franticly looking around the room and towards the door; looking for the smoke to come back and devour us. My bright blue-gray eyes looked up at my mother and laughed like this was all a joke. I was 10 months old and knew nothing. Nothing about my heritage and that my father and mother were wizards. Then the dream ended and I always woke suddenly and thought it over. To me, this doesn't seem like just a dream, but something that someone _wants _me to know. Mum always said that he died in a noble wizard battle against evil to protect the Ministry of Magic, but I have found no evidence of him being in that war. Maybe this was how he died… maybe, just maybe.

I snapped out of dreaming when my mum called me to breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with eggs and bacon; my favorite. I went to the kitchen and started to eat the delicious meal when my brother stormed in with a fake wand shouting spells and hexes that he had made up.

"SLEEPIO! FISHSTICKS WITH FRIES-"He yelled.

"What does 'FISHSTICKS WITH FRIES' do?" I asked before he could continue shouting 'spells'.

"It turns you into fishsticks with a side of fries with the best seasoning out there!" He said with a dorky grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating breakfast. I tried my best to tune him out, but having a nine-year-old brother is kind of hard when he is screaming in your ear and being annoying all the time. I usually have better luck when I'm reading a book, playing a game, or watching TV. Eating breakfast is my weak tuning spot because I get distracted easily.

After I had finished breakfast, I went to put up my plate and go watch TV when the doorbell rang. I yelled, "I GOT IT!" and ran towards the door. I was especially anxious this week because this was the week that Hogwarts sent letters inviting all eleven-year-old wizards to come and join the school. I had turned eleven last month and couldn't wait 'till time to leave for school. I opened the door and didn't see anyone at all. I scanned the horizon for those troublesome kids that would come up and ring your doorbell and then run away and suppress giggles like it was the funniest joke they had ever heard. I _hated _those kids, but something today told me it wasn't one of the Ringers-And-Runners. All of a sudden I heard an owl. _That's weird_, I thought, _owls don't come out in the day, and _definitely _don't come to neighborhoods packed with houses for miles on end. _I looked down, and to my surprise, saw a barn owl sitting on the 'WELCOME' placemat. It had its head cocked to the side like it was waiting for something. Then it lifted its leg and I saw a string with a letter attached to it. _The _Letter attached to it. I gently pulled the rope off its leg and it flew away into the forest behind our house. I turned it over and saw '_Elizabeth Rosanne Theresa' _in green, spindly, neat hand writing.

I slammed the door shut, ran back into the house, and yelled, "MUM, COME HERE!" She came out of her bedroom slowly; pausing the TV as she went.

When she got to me she asked, "What is it?"

I showed her the letter and she took it. A smile crept upon her face.

"It's your time Lizzy, time to go to Hogwarts!"

My brother looked up from the couch in the living room with a scowl on his face. He was wearing his jealous face. That made me smile.


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**A/N: I will try my best to upload at least 1 chapter a week or more. I manage to plan things out while in school so I'm prepped and ready to type ;3 Also that I'm going off the outline of my first try of this FanFic. This one is extra long! So anyway here is the chapter and thanks for being patient! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

The next day I had the same dream again, only this time I was there with my father and I helped him defeat the smoke and we both lived. We went home and the Daily Prophet was all over us, asking how we did it and how such a young wizard could defeat You-Know-Who.

I awoke with a bead of sweat on my forehead from the intense dream of me running with my father. Something about that dream stood out from the rest, but it was stuck at the back of my head and I couldn't recall it. All of a sudden I remember yesterday's events; waking up to the dream again, eating breakfast, and then receiving the letter. The letter. Today we were going to Diagon Alley to get some school supplies. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen where the letter was sitting, neatly folded, on the counter. I picked it up and went through the supply list.

_1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4) One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings _

_5) Copy of each of the following books:_

I skimmed through the long line of names and decided to let my mother handle that one. Too many…

_6) One wand_

_7) One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_8) One set of glass or crystal phials_

_9) One telescope _

_10) One set brass scales_

Then at the bottom, it said that first years weren't allowed to have broomsticks. _Awwwww! _I thought, _No getting to fly first year. _

A few hours later mum came to me to get ready to go. John fought us the whole way because he didn't want to go to something he couldn't do until two more years. _Oh well, _I thought, _now he knows what it's like getting dragged to his baseball games. _

When we got to a pub that mum says is called the Leaky Cauldron, she led us to the back and into a room with a brick wall, and took out her wand.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"You will see." She replied with a slight smile.

Mum went up to the brick wall and tapped a few bricks with the tip of her wand. After a few seconds, the wall slid away and formed an arch where I could see other wizards running about on the other side. My mouth stood gaping open. _I don't believe it_, I thought, _Walls magically disappearing… _Mum turned to me and said, "Better get used to it because this isn't even the most amazing thing you can do."

I looked at her with my eyes wide, mouth no longer gaping open. _It was like she read my thoughts. I wonder if she could just tell from my face or if there's a spell for it. _I was lost in this thought for a while when mum, Johnny, and I were walking down Diagon Alley.

As we passed several shops, I heard a snobby voice and turned towards it. All of a sudden, I ran into something. 'It' and I fell down. A sharp pain sliced through my left leg. I groaned in pain and looked down at it. To my surprise, I found a boy about my age on my leg. He looked like a vampire, his skin was so pale. His hair was a very light blonde, almost white, and his eyes were gray and looking at me with a scowl.

All of a sudden, the scowl vanished and looked at me with awe, and soon that disappeared too, leaving him back with a look of resentment. He looked angry at himself for something, maybe giving too much emotion away? I don't know. He quickly got up and looked over me like I was a toy that he had gotten for his birthday, but didn't really take interest in but acted like he liked it anyway. I've had those moments…

With a smirk on his face he asked, "Why don't you look where you're going?"

"I-I-I—" I stammered. What's wrong with me? I never have never stammered!

With a sneer, he held out his hand and said, "Here I guess I'll help you up."

I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up onto my feet. The pain in my leg had gone away by then and all I felt was numbness.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's the name. I go by Malfoy instead of Draco though." He said when I got my footing.

**(Draco POV)**

All of a sudden someone ran into me while I was talking to my father. We both fell down and I could tell that I landed on them. At first I thought, "_BRAT!" _Then I heard a groaning of pain and saw a head glimpse at my face.

My eyes automatically opened wide in awe, and then I quickly turned it back into a scowl, cursing myself for being so easily distracted by a pretty face. She looked about my age, with sharp angular features, lots of freckles, and bright blue eyes, except they weren't just blue. Her eyes had an outlining of blue and then it swirled into her pupil, getting lighter as is got closer. Closer to her pupil, her eyes were almost gray, like mine. Then I looked at her hair; all tied up in a ponytail. Her hair was the reddest thing I had ever seen. It was flaming red, with bright orange tips at the end.

I got up and asked the sensible question I normally would ask- "Why don't you look where you're going?" She stammered and I decided to be a gentleman and help her up. I introduced myself when she got her footing. She said her name was Elizabeth Theresa, but people call her Lizzy.

**(Lizzy POV)**

"My name is Elizabeth Theresa, but people call me Lizzy." I said after he introduced himself, "I'm here to look for supplies for my first year at Hogwarts."

"I'm here for the same reason." He replied.

"Want to get the stuff together?" I asked with a smile. I realized that it was the smile I used when I wanted something and I tried to use what I called in my mind 'charmspeak'.

Whenever I used 'charmspeak', I would always put on the sweetest voice I could, bat my eyelashes, and get the best smile I could get onto my face. Fifty percent of the time it worked. Mum got over it though… It worked for a while though and I got a few toys out of it.

"Sure!" He replied a little too quickly and enthusiastically for someone who I had just met.

"Ok! Let me introduce you to my mum and brother." I said happily.

I walked over to my mum and brother with Malfoy trailing awkwardly behind me. He walked up to them and held out his hand and introduced himself.

After everyone was introduced, we went over the list together. Malfoy hadn't gotten anything yet either, so we started at the longest part to get it over with: books.

We walked down Diagon Alley side by side and my mum and Johnny decided to go do something to entertain him while we went shopping for supplies. We went to a book store that didn't have the name on the top, just a sign with a book on it. As they went in, a bell sounded, bringing an employee out of the many bookshelves that lined the walls and in the middle of the shop. The employee came over and asked what we were looking for.

"This list of books for our first year at Hogwarts, and two of each since my friend is with me." I said as I handed him a list of all the books needed.

"Ok follow me." Said the employee, "You're lucky we separate the needed books every year by year and school. Year as in how long the student has been in the school."

They walked over to a table in the far back with all the books that they needed neatly stacked up and wrapped for taking.

"There is one of each in each wrapping." He said.

After we picked up our books we walked over to the desk up front to pay. I reached into my jean pocket for some galleons to pay for my books, when Malfoy stopped my hand and said with a smile, "I'll pay for it. No worries."

After we bought books we went to get our wands at Ollivander's. When we walked in, an old man appeared behind some shelves filled with boxes that I guessed wands were in, and walked over to a desk in the front. He looked closely at us.

Finally he spoke, "So Miss Theresa and Mr. Malfoy have come to get their wands? I was wondering when I would see you two, but I didn't expect you together."

My eyes widened. _How does he know our names, _I thought, _and why does he know them? _Malfoy stepped out from beside me and went up to the counter.

"I would like to try first." He said.

The man went behind some shelves and took out a box and took it to the front again.

"8 inches, blackthorn, with a dragon heartstring core." He said as he came out.

Malfoy took it and flicked it once. The vase at his right immediately burst and shards skidded across the floor.

"No, that's not right…" The man said and went behind the shelves again.

When he came out he held a longer box with more dust on it.

"Maybe this one; 10 inches, hawthorn, unicorn hair." He told Malfoy as he handed the wand to him.

As soon as the wand reached his hand, there seemed to be more magic in the air. The man nodded his head.

"Yes, that is the one. Give it a flick to make sure it chooses you."

Malfoy flicked it and a wand box went into the air, tilting and wobbling as it went. He moved his wand slightly to the right, and the box followed. Then, he moved his wand down, and the box settled itself back down onto the table. The man nodded his head and then beckoned me forwards. He went into the back and pulled out another box.

"9 inches, ash, unicorn hair." He said as he handed the box to me.

I opened it, picked up the wand, and gave it a flick. Papers went flying everywhere and the shop was now a big mess. I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment. I quickly put the wand back and watched the man disappear into the back again. He came out again with another box, slightly longer, but not by much.

"10 inches, rosewood, Kneazle hair."

I picked up this one and gave it a flick. The lights blinked off for a second, then back on with an array of sparks. He shook his head and went to get another. I put the wand back in its box, and closed the lid and he was coming around the corner.

"10 inches, hazel, dragon heartstring."

I picked this wand up and felt a sudden warmth in my hand and magic seemed to strengthen when I held it for the first time. After a while, the feeling stopped, and I flicked the wand. I managed to do the same thing as Malfoy. When it was all over, the man said to get both wands, the total amount is 5 galleons. Malfoy reached for his money when I said, "Nope, my turn to pay!" I said. I quickly gave the man the money before Malfoy could protest.

We walked out of the store with our new wands in hand, and our bags of books hanging by out sides. We went down the alley a few more minutes until we came to Madam Malkin's Robes. We entered the shop to see another boy sitting in one of the chairs being fitted for his robes. Malfoy and I put down our stuff by the door and were called over by one of the workers.

"Sit down and we will start measuring you for your robe length." Said the worker.

I sat down and then turned towards Malfoy to start talking to him, but he starting a conversation with the other boy sitting with us.

"So who are you?" Malfoy asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter." The boy said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, but people call me Malfoy." Malfoy replied.

"I'm Elizabeth Theresa, but people call me Lizzy." I said finally realizing that I hadn't introduced myself. Something was bugging her about that name… something familiar.

"So it's your first year too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Malfoy and I relied in union.

The worker came back with Harry's robes. He said goodbye, got up, and joined a person outside. The worker went over to me first and measured my height and width. Then the worker went into another room. We stood awkwardly in silence for a while until Malfoy spoke up.

"So, what do you think you will be sorted as?" Malfoy asked.

"Probably Gryffindor. Most of my family is Gryffindor." I replied.

"I'm going to be Slytherin. I just know I am because my whole family is Slytherin." He said sadly, but the sadness was replaced with his usual smirk before I could even register it as sadness.

The worker came back in with my robes, measured Malfoy, and then went into the other room again. I looked out the window to see my mum and 'lil bro beckoning me to come to them.

"Malfoy I have to go now. Mum's waiting outside. See ya tomorrow on the train!" I said as I waved goodbye to Malfoy and headed out the door.

I managed to get a glance of him waving back before I left the shop. Today I felt happier than usual. More _bubbly_. And everybody knows that I'm always bubbly, but more than usual is extremely rare.

**A/N: Oh man I loved writing this chapter! I especially loved the Draco POV! What do you guys think of it? ;3 Next chapter I will put up a link to dropbox with a drawing that a friend helped me do of Lizzy. The robe gives away the house, so I'm waiting until she gets sorted. (Those who already have read the first version know what the house is)**


End file.
